hatred over nothing
by storyslayer49
Summary: what would happen if word got out the link could transform into the blue-eyed beast? what would happen to our young hero? what would zelda do? more importaintly, what would link do?
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write something evilly terrible so I decided to write this. Please review!

They would pay. He risked his life on multiple occasions to save their sorry little faces and they wanted him dead because of the fact of his wolf side which never killed any human. Oh yes, they would pay. He would make sure of it. After the battle, link had watched midna destroy the mirror of twilight and both he and Zelda went back to the castle where he stayed. Then, a stupid guard walked into the room while he changed into a wolf. Then he spread the news to every person and village in Hyrule. And what did princess Zelda do? Nothing. That's what. She barely even lifted a finger. Then they started to scream for his blood to be spilled. For him to be silenced forever. Zelda had him thrown into the dungeon until it was decided. She had exiled him. After saving her and her kingdom and her people she exiled him in return for the deed. Oh how he wished he let gandoroff kill them all, but because of his destiny he killed gandoroff instead. He was ordered to be killed at dawn. Instead, he escaped from the dungeon, found epona, and escaped. He had found his pack filled to the brim with all of his things from his journey. It was small but had no stopping point. Midna had given it to him, and it could fit all of Hyrule in it. Then, he had escaped. Escaped without looking back. Anger, rage, and shock filled his heart. Anger at all of Hyrule. Rage at Zelda and his so called friends that didn't even help him. Shock at the fact that even they wanted him dead. All because of a curse. A stupid curse that he could control. Long ago he had found a cave deep within the mountains close to the hidden village where llila had been taken to once as a prisoner with an elder villager. Not even midna had seen it. He had stashed food, blankets, everything necessary to live there along with every single book on magic he ever found. In case he ever needed to make a quick getaway from Hyrule. It lead to a huge field hidden deep in the mountain. It was at the top where there was no roof, only walls. There had been grass and a lake there with trees and plenty of animals so that he would never grow hungry, and neither would epona. He had urged her there quickly, and helped her to the cave. Seven years it had been since that day. Since the day that he escaped. He had read and read, and reread the books on magic until not even gandoroff, midna, and Zelda put together could match it. Where no one in Hyrule could match it. He could move a mountain a mile and then move five more before he felt fatigue now. He had trained in his wolf form endlessly until he was a deadly weapon. The same with his sword and shield. Then he had trained epona to fight. Now she, even though epona was a horse, could kill a man. He had his revenge planed out. Yes, he had his revenge. If they could live without him, then they could live without someone else." Stay here epona. If all goes well, we'll be moving very soon." He said." Very well." She nickered. In his wolf form, he stalked out of the cave, teleporting himself to the field of Hyrule west of the castle. Where he had put an end to gandoroff. The castle was lit up even in the dark. he smiled. Yes, they could live without him, so they could live without their precious princess Zelda. He stalked to the castle. Here I come princess Zelda. Link is coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Link stalked across the field using the moon light as light. A fire flickered. He stopped. Ahead of him, glowing bright in the night, was a orange fire. The tongues of it flickering in the night. Men were around it, talking and joking. He could hear them along with their wagon of supplies. Sorry, wagons. He stalked over, and disappeared into the shadows like midna could do. He listened in. a boy looking man with orange hair seemed nervous as his eyes darted around the darkness." I-I heard that L-Link is seen around here." He said nervously." Idiot boy. There is no more link. I killed him four years ago." A slightly plump man with a mustache, beard, and thin gray hair said taking another swing from a alcohol bottle." You did?" the red haired boy asked." yep." He answered." Tell us the story then iron fist." A man to the right of the gray haired man said elbowing him playfully. 'iron fist' took another drink, and then started the story." it was four years ago on this very night when I found him hiding here. Looking for food in his wolf form. Me with just my sword, him with his claws and teeth as it started to rain. He lunged but I was too quick and clever, and I step sided as I jabbed my sword into his side. He called out in pain but I advanced on the stupid thing, not letting go until I was sure he was dead. Then he spoke.' I can give you riches beyond your wildest dreams. I can grant you with powers you never seen before.' He said.' No you disgusting rodent. You betrayed my queen and Hyrule. I will not let you live.' I said as I plunged my sword deep in his heart, his last moments of life gone. Then I buried the body and left it there. And there he stays, buried somewhere in this field, rotting away." The soldier said." Here here." The drunken men said. They drank again." I still get the feeling he's watching us." the orange boy said. I smirked. How right he was." Shut up with your worries! I told ya I killed him!" 'iron fist' said." Yes he apparently did. Why don't you give them a reenactment of killing me?" I said coming from the shadows and into the fire light. Their eyes widened as the shadows danced on my fur, making me seem more deadly then I was. I was taller than them, way taller, and stronger too, and they know it. They were still. I sat in front of the men where no one could sneak up behind me in surprise, and focused my attention to 'iron fist'. He suddenly gasped and coughed, dropping the bottle and clutching at his throat as invisible hands lifted him into the air with his legs kicking as the hands suffocated him." What? Surprised to see me after you killed me? But we both know that's a lie. Isn't it?" I asked innocently." Y-y-yes." He chocked out." Good, glad we got that cleared up before you died." I said before I made the pressure on his throat tighter, and flung him away, far away. I listened closely, and smiled as I heard the satisfying crack of him landing. That, and the fact that he wasn't breathing. Everyone but the boy stood up shaking and held out their swords which were noticeably shaking. I growled and lunged. It wasn't even a challenge. They all fell dead within moments. I turned my attention to the boy. I pounced, and he fell to the ground with my paws holding his shoulders down." I'm going to let you live this once because you were smart to fear something that can kill you. I am going to teleport you to princess Zelda, and you will go to her, telling her about what happened tonight. and tell her this, links coming home. I hope you had a fulfilling life. Now go, and don't forget, I will find you if I see that no one is prepared to face against me. I will find you and kill you like I should have done tonight. Do not make me regret my choice." I growled to him before concentrating. He dissolved into squares of black and red.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say sorry for all of the false announcements before. This is my first story with chapters in it so I had to retry a lot of times. I'm going to try and make this long as an apology. Here's the third chapter!**

The orange haired boy had blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the castle's throne room with a very shocked princess Zelda and her court. The boy was shaking so hard that it looked like an earth quake was happening.

" What happened?" Zelda asked confused and dumbfounded.

" P-p-princess Zelda! He's back! He told me to come here and to tell you a message! He killed all 9 of the others but spared me to tell you the message! He's strong! He killed our best fighter with magic! There all dead!" the boy sobbed." What was the message boy?" Zelda asked in her comforting voice." He said that he hopes that you had a fulfilling life, and that links coming home." The boy managed to say. The room was quiet. Too quiet. Zelda went over this information in her mind. Link? Alive? Coming here? Impossible. She stood up suddenly and everyone looked to her.

" Ready the guards and call the town's people to a meeting in an hour! I want every single guard within reach guarding the town. All of castle town's mages are to be brought here too. castle towns is under full lock down, and have archers on the roof tops and tell them to shoot any wolf they spy within a hundred yards of castle town. Now!" Zelda ordered.

The room busied with action." D-do you really think that will stop him?" the boy asked hopefully." No." she answered. All hope vanished." Why not?" he asked." because if he wanted this to be easy, he would've killed you and teleported straight here, not send us a warning. No, he wants to toy with us. He wants me to suffer, but I swear that to my last dying breath I will not allow him to take me down easily, no, I will fight until I take him down with me!"

Link smiled in satisfaction as he heard yells and orders being screamed from the mouths of people from the castle. Good job little boy, he thought making a mental note not to kill him in his rage. He closed his senses and went to the horses pulling the carts. They had whip scars on their backs. This made him frown.

" They beat you?" he asked.

" only when we do not listen or we must go faster. Truthfully, we're thankful for you taking them off our hooves link. We will live much happier lives now." One said." I can send epona here and she will lead you to a hidden cave where you may stay and rest with her until my business is finished if you would like." he suggested.

" Thank you link. We would be most grateful for that. We are sorry for what happened all those years ago link. My mother told me all about it. We are very sorry." The horse said. Link blinked." Thank you for your sympathy. I wish hyrulian's were as understanding as you." He said." Our pleasure link." The horse said. Than link went a few feet away from them, and howled a black and red portal opened and epona came racing out of it.

" What is it link? Do you need help?" she asked." no epona. But these horses do. I'm going to cut them loose, but the supplies and the horses go back to the cave. Can you watch over them?" he asked.

" of course link." She answered. Link muttered something and, as if invisible swords had done it, the harnesses bounding the horses to the cart was cut, leaving them free. Epona neighed for them to follow her, and they did, while the wagons magically floated in after them. Once everyone was through the portal, the red and black faded away into squares.

Link looked at the spot where it was for a moment, before nodding, and looking back at the castle. After another hour of waiting, he took off at a speedy run. Your death is coming princess Zelda.

Back at the castle, Zelda had gathered all of the warriors, and magic users, as well as the archers. Rusl, ashie, and auru were part of them. As part of Zelda's personal guards that is. They had been gathering the people of castle town for a little over an hour now, and finally, every member was present. They stood in front of the stage put up quickly in front of the door into the castle itself, worried as to why the princess called them to this late of a meeting. With her guards surrounding her, the princess walked onto the stage with a smile, trying to calm them down.

" People of castle town! Thank you for joining me for an emergency meeting. Two hours ago, a boy was teleported into my throne room, scarred out of his mind. He came with grave news. The group of men I sent out to west Hyrule field was killed but the creature left him alive to give me a message. Not only that its goal was to kill me, but also it said who it was. The last part of the message, link is coming home." She explained.

Cries of horror and fear rang out in castle town. They all knew of the hero of time that could transform into a wolf, and had personally called for his head on a stick. Now he was coming to get revenge on them. No one could stop the wolf. It was clear. It was going to kill Zelda.

Link made it to the gates of castle town quickly. Three rows of guards stood on the bridge, looking scared out of their minds, and link spotted archers. He smiled. This is going to be fun. He made a quick spell where nothing could wound him, and he stood up to as tall as he could, knowing that they would see him.

They screamed, but put out their weapons, the archers taking shots already. Link barked and ran towards them, claws out, teeth showing. He felt arrow after arrow hit him, but due to his power, it didn't even weaken the shield. All it did was make it stick to his fur. He jumped over the rows of soldiers and ran straight to the arch. They ran after him, the archers moving along the roofs with them.

Link laughed to himself as he ran to the fountain where everyone was gathered. He willed to dissolve into the shadows just before the people saw him, and he disappeared. The soldiers ran into the fountain, wide eyed, shaking, and scarred. Everyone just looked at them.

" W-where is he? He ran this way!" one guard said. Their eyes widened.

" Why didn't he fight? Or more importantly why didn't the archers stop him?" Zelda asked.

" they fired princess Zelda! He's like the undead! They stuck out of his fur, but he never weakened! There were close to ten arrows in him by the time he jumped over us, and it was like they didn't even hurt!" the guard answered. At that moment, the guards for south Hyrule field came running, the same as the west guards were.

" We just saw him! He just jumped over us and ran! We threw our extra swords at him while the archers used arrows, but they only stuck to his pelt!" the guard exclaimed. Then, the guards for east Hyrule field came running, the same s the west and south guards." We saw him!" was all he cried.

" Link will appear soon. He brought all of the guards together for some reason." Zelda said. Eyes started darting all around the area. Link smiled at their faces. He barked. The people cried out in fear.

Just then, iron gates blocked the exits of the area, and the people were scarred. Link laughed out loud." Why Zelda, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" link asked walking onto the stage." Why are you here link?" the princess asked, eyes narrowing as she looked in the area, trying to find the wolf.

" You got my message. You know why I am here. I am coming home." He said starting to circle the princess." This is not your home!" she roared. He stopped behind her, and leaned in close so that his mouth was next to her ear.

" On the contrary Zelda. It has been my home for as long as I was born." He said softly. Zelda's eyes widened and she flung around, surprising everyone with her hand slapping the mist behind her. It didn't hurt link, nor did her hand actually hit something, but he was angry. Willing his shadow self to be able to touch non shadow things, he lunged at her bringing her onto her back, and holding her down with his paws at her shoulders. Just as quickly, he got off. Zelda stood up quickly.

" I am more than rightful the hero, blue-eyed beast, or bearer of the triforce of courage, Zelda. In my time I have been away, I have used it to study and expand my magic, and it has worked. One week ago, I preformed a spell that showed my life up to where I was. I wanted to revisit the good times before you accused me of murdering any hylian in this form on my journey which I did not. I can't say it anymore for now. Anyways, something shocked and surprised me. I saw my parents Zelda, and do you know who they were? Well let me give you a clue, _sister_." Link said.

Everyone gasped. Eyes wide, mouths hanging open." T-the princess has the blood of a murder!" one cried." To death!" another called. Zelda looked shocked at the crowd. After faithful years of service to them, this is how they repay her?

Link smiled and went back to her said," it is true. I am your younger brother, Zelda. Look. Look what they are doing. The once faithful towns people now turn against you just because you share my blood. Because of something you aren't. but together, we can show them that they have no power over us. together, we can make Hyrule pay. People who I forgot to collect have heard it Zelda, and are leaving to towns and villages. Soon everyone will hear, and you'll feel how I felt all those years ago. You're so called friends betraying you, the so called faithful people of the queen asking for your blood. Together, Zelda, we can show them that they do not own us. That they do not and will not make us back down because they yell for something that only we can do. Join me Zelda. We will show all of Hyrule that they do not own us. Join me."

She was truly thinking it over. She felt anger, hatred, and pain in her heart. Most of all, anger. How _dare_ they do something like this.

" Get their attention link." She said angrily. He nodded, and barked and howled ferociously. The towns people quieted." How dare you. How _dare_ you! I have given up blood of my own for all of Hyrule and just because I share the same blood as that of an exile you question my judgment and ask for my blood too! Well no more! Now link!" she yelled, holding out her left arm, pulling the sleeve back.

Without another moment's hesitation, link slid out of the shadows, and bit down, hard, on his sister's skin. Zelda cried out, and archers and guards started trying to kill him. They just stuck to his fur though, and the town's people were crying out in surprise.

A black but bright light came from where links teeth were still embedded in Zelda's arm until everyone had to look away. Link, on the other hand, just let go, and looked to his side. Once everyone looked back, they gasped. Now next to link, was a golden wolf. (She looks a lot like the wolf form of the old hero, but with grayish/greenish eyes) it was Zelda, now in her own wolf form.

Link smiled at his sister, though Zelda was eldest, he was taller than her." We will return soon. Oh, and midna? Welcome back. Ask rusl or one of them what happened." Link said with a smirk. Then link made a portal and he and his sister disappeared. From the shadows next to them, a figure stepped from the shadows. She had fiery red hair and eyes, and pale blue skin. She had a shocked expression. It was Midna.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNN! Bet you guys weren't expecting that! The way midna returns to Hyrule will be explained the more we get into the story. I am a huge fan of Zelda and Link being brother and sister, so I wanted to add where she gets the curse too and blah blah blah, she's evil! I'll try to get the next chapter done today. If not today, than tomorrow. And don't worry, THIS IS NOT A LINKXMIDNA! I just really like her so I added her. Well, there's the third chapter! Thanks for reading it and PLEASE review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I forgot that I had to go to a doctor's appointment yesterday. And you know you have to wait on them forever, ugh! Anyways, here's the fourth chapter!**

Zelda and link teleported straight into the cave where the horses and supplies were." What happened link? Who is this with you?" Epona asked.

" Epona, Zelda, Zelda Epona. She's going to help us. Also Midna's back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find something to fight." Link said before going off.

" What are you doing here?" links horse asked." we'll basically after finding out that link was my brother everyone hated me just for that. So I had him turn me into this. And here we are." She answered.

" So how does it feel to have everyone hate you over nothing? ( o-0 is it just me, or did I hear a similar saying like that before?) To be shunned by the very people you believed to be friend." The horse asked.

Zelda sighed and sat down." I guess that it's not exactly a picnic is it? I feel so bad for link now, if this was what he was going through all these years. No wonder he wanted me dead." She sighed." Found it!" link barked from somewhere.

They looked to the cave, and found link running out with a book in his jaw." I knew I've seen it somewhere!" he said dropping it in front of them, and flipping it over to a certain page." What is it link?" Epona asked.

" a spell. A spell that will make all of Hyrule bow to us." he said." What is it link?" Zelda asked.

He looked up and smiled evilly to his sister.

" A mind controlling spell."

Back at the castle, Midna shook herself out of her shocked state, and looked to rusl." What has happened here?" Midna asked.

" who are you?" he asked confusedly.

" Midna princess of twilight now, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" she yelled.

Everyone flinched." It was that no good bastard link. He corrupted our once great princess and turned her into a filthy wolf like him. He was going to kill her, but then he saved her instead." Rusl spat." Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a minute. You tell me why you hate link so much right now." She said." Why? You're one of them. You should know." Rusl growled.

Midna's eyes flared with anger and she held out her hand. Rusl cried out as he was lifted into the air by his shirt, and brought over to Midna. She grabbed his shirt, and got close to his face and growled," I. will. Not. Hesitate. To. Hurt. You." he looked scarred of her. (Who wouldn't be? Midna's just awesome like that. Also, you do not want to piss her off.)

" seven years ago link was found to be part Hylian and part wolf. All of Hyrule called for his blood and princess Zelda agreed to it. He escaped the dungeon though, and hasn't been seen or heard of till this day. He had come to kill Zelda before deciding against it." Rusl said quickly.

" Wait. Let me get this straight. You hate link, who saved all you're sorry asses from ganondorf, just because he can transform into a sweet wolf." Midna said.

" Sweet! Anything but! He's a monster and when we turn our backs to him, he'll kill us all just for the taste of blood!" rusl shouted. The others roared in agreement.

" Tell me, rusl is it?, have you ever had a report of that wolf killing another human? Were there any humans killed by him at all? Scarred yes but killed? Did he attack you? The only reason he's like this now is because you stupid son of a gun people (ha ha ha! You seriously thought I was going to say the other word, didn't you?) Want him dead when he's never killed before. You tell me how you would cope on being hated and disgusted by your once called friends' rusl. What you have done to him is just sick. Really really sick." Midna growled.

" I agree completely." Everyone turned around to see the new comer.

"Mind controlling spell?" Zelda asked again." Yes. Normally we would have to do this to everyone, and not all together. However, we have the book with us which will allow us to use the spell all over Hyrule." Link answered." Perfect." Epona whinnied.

" I'm not sure. Scarring the daylights out of them is one thing, but taking away their free will? Isn't that a little extreme?" Zelda asked. They looked to her." It has been seven years Zelda, and if I'm not going to kill you, then I'm taking their free will. They have done wrong by wanting me dead, and now they're going to pay, with or without your help. So you better choose sides. Either you are with Epona and I in this, or I erase you're memories of this place and you can go back to the castle." Link growled.

Zelda hesitated. She wanted to scare them and possibly emotionally scar them for life. Not do something this extreme!" I'll be going back to the castle then." She said. Link looked at her." I thought that my kin would understand, but it seems not even my sister can." He said.

He muttered a few words and Zelda got that far away look in her eyes. She collapsed as soon as the memory erasing spell was finished, and link sent her back to the castle. Link stared at where his sister last was." she was an ungrateful little girl who isn't even worthy to know of a place like this.

" Epona finally said." Yes, well, I guess that I was wrong for thinking a Hyrulian could ever understand me. Let us prepare then. You might as well teach the others some fighting moves. I'll be going over the next step." Link sighed.

" Very well link." Epona said nodding before trotting over to the grazing horses.

Link looked once more at where his sister had been, before picking up the book and retreating into the cave. No more will emotions get in the way of my revenge, he swore to himself, no more.

**And there goes another twist! I'm so evil aren't I? Leaving a yet to be indentified person in there and you guys dying to know who it is. (Sigh's happily) don't you just love it when the author makes you wait? Anyways I really was pretty sure that Zelda wasn't going to be much help to link( no matter how much I like her and she's the bearer of the triforce of wisdom yadda yadda yadda.) so I decided to get her out. Good news, link's on his own again and promises to get revenge no matter what! Oh, wait, I think that's bad news for Hyrule but good news because it's just a story. Oh well. Anyways, I'm going to be gone for two weeks starting tomorrow, and the computer( yes I have multiple ones) I'm allowed to bring is unfortunately agonizingly slow and I won't be able to update during that time. Sorry! Also, I'm working on a second story too! No, it is not as evil as this one (* sniff* I know, it's sad) but I'll try to get the first chapter done and post it. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review, as usual. Bye!**


End file.
